A Different Place
by krcm15
Summary: Guess what... Harry Potter next generation meets Percy Jackson! They find themselves mysteriously on Half-Blood Hill during a summer vacation away from England. See what happens in this amaze new journey! Pairings: Percabeth, Scorpius/Rose, Jasper, Frazel, Victoire/Teddy, Caleo, Hugo finds a crush! Like, fav, and comment on this new crossover story! Thx everyone!


A Different Place

Rose POV

"Lily, come on! We have to beat Albus and Scorpius!" I yanked my cousin's arm as they ran down the beach.

"Slow down, Rose!" Lily laughed as she ran after, trying to pull back her wind-blown, auburn hair. Scorpius and Albus sped up as they reached the bottom of a grassy green hill.

"Beat ya!" The two boys collapsed on the top of the hill.

"Just barely!" I sat down next to them and kissed Scorpius on the cheek.

"Do I get a kiss every time I beat you? If so, I'll be beating you more often!" He put his arm around me as I lay next to him.

"Oi! Hands off!" Dad gave Scorpius a pointed look. Scorpius blushed and took his arm away from me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ronald, calm down! They've been dating for a while now. Don't you remember when we were kids?" Mum gave Dad a kiss and then helped Aunt Ginny to spread out the picnic blankets.

"Rose, come on!" Lily whispered in my ear.

"Where are we going?" I whispered back.

"The woods! Hurry, before my mum sees us!" She grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

"Where are you guys going?" Hugo practically yelled. Lily looked at him with wide eyes as Aunt Ginny turned towards her.

"Lily! What are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"We were just going to explore the woods for a while. Could we please go?" Lily begged.

"Of course!" Uncle Harry grinned. "Lets all go! We might as well." The whole lot started to head into the woods, but stopped when they saw a sign.

"Camp Half- Blood? What the bloody hell is that?" Dad examined the sign.

"Who cares! Lets go!" Lily rushed past a huge pine tree and into an open meadow. Suddenly, Mum gasped.

"Ro- Ron- Ronald! Is that a…" Dad's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, that's a…"

"Oh, don't tell me it's a dragon." Ginny said, walking up next to them. "Op, yep, it's a bloody dragon." Harry whipped out his wand, but the dragon appeared to be sleeping.

"Lets just… sneak past quietly…" Albus slipped into the meadow beyond.

"Are you crazy? Those things can kill you!" Hermione reached out and pulled Rose back.

"But Mum! We all have our wands! And anyways, its sleeping like a rock!" I pulled away and hurried after the others, leaving the adults with no choice than to follow.

"Woah…" I gasped as we entered the meadow. There were kids everywhere! I looked one way and saw a climbing wall, but they kept smashing together and pouring lava everywhere. Almost every one of them was carrying a sword, bow, or other assortment of weapon. A section of the glade was occupied by cabins, making the shape of a Greek omega u. Fauns were walking around everywhere, and sometimes, a girl would pop out of a tree and chase each other around.

"Oh my word…" The parents gasped as they walked in behind us. Suddenly, a handsome boy with golden hair stopped dead in his tracks and stared at us.

"What is up with this place…" Hugo mumbled. The golden boy hurried over to us.

"Where are the monsters? Did they chase you? Are you all okay? Why are there so many of you? I should go get Chiron. Stay here!" He said quickly and then rushed over to a big blue house. A few seconds later, a huge creature emerged from the house and followed the boy to where we were standing. Mum gasped as a centaur came into view.

"Are you… can it be… he's…"

"Yes, Hermione, it's a centaur. We've seen them before." Harry patted her shoulder.

"Yes, but that's… the… its Chiron! In the old myths!" The centaur smiled.

"Yes, thank you for noticing! Child of Athena, eh?" He winked. I spoke up.

"Athena? Isn't she a mythical Greek goddess? What do you mean, child?" Questions were spinning through my head. The boy next to Chiron laughed.

"Yeah, I'm Will, son of Apollo, and this is Camp Half- Blood!" He smiled. Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Half- blood? What are you implying?" Auntie Angela was a little sensitive on this subject because her son was half black, half white.

"I mean half- god, half- mortal." Everyone looked at Will with confusion.

"What in Merlin's name is a bloody mortal?" Dad squinted.

"He must mean muggle, Ron!" Ginny inquired.

"Um, yeah, what she said." Will said and then turned towards a voice calling his name. A grin spread on his face. "Percy! Hey! What's up, man?" A boy with ink- black hair and sea- green eyes walked up to them with his arm around some girl's waist. She was pretty, but intimidating, with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Nothin' much, just hanging out with everyone before we leave for New Rome." He squeezed the girl beside him and she giggled. She seemed to notice us at this point.

"Oh, hey! I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and this is Percy!"

"Son of Poseidon!" Percy added. We stared, clueless.

"Um, I'm confused." James interrupted. "What is happening right now? What is this place? What are you talking about?" Percy grinned.

"We'll give you a tour."

 _Time skip…_

Once the whole family and the campers were surrounding the bonfire, I took the opportunity to sneak off with Scorpius. We hurried behind one of the cabins.

"Whew, I thought I'd never get a chance to speak with you alone." I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Yes, this is all so strange! One minute, we're in the middle of the forest, and the next minute, we're in a weird camp with people babbling about who knows what!" He stared into my eyes. He looked so handsome in the moonlight, messy blonde hair glowing, green eyes shining. It was the perfect moment. We leaned towards each other and closed our eyes.

When our lips met, we leaned into each other, bringing us closer together. He suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, me on top of him. He ran his hand down my cheek and brushed away a strand of hair from my face. My face tingled as he stroked my cheek. We pulled away and I rolled over next to him.

"The stars look beautiful." I sighed and held his hand as I stared up into the sky. He nodded.

"But not as beautiful as you." He looked at me and I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oooooohhhhh." We jumped at the noise and I turned to see Lily snickering as she peeked around the side of the cabin. Hugo was right next to her, laughing.

"You're lucky Dad didn't follow us! Who knows what he'd do!" Hugo smirked. I sat up, my face burning. I looked to see Scorpius blushing as well.

"Hugo! You shouldn't spy like that! Go away!" We unhooked hands as the two ran away laughing. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay." Scorpius smiled. "But we should head back." I nodded and we walked back to the campfire, thankfully not being noticed Dad, but the guy Percy saw us and winked, which made me blush harder.

"Alright, guys! We're done for the night!" Will set down a guitar and came over to Percy. He whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He walked over to us.

"Hermes cabin is almost full, so follow me to the Big House and we'll find your cabin. Come on!"

 _Time skip…_

Rose POV

"So here is what you guys get to stay in, since we are currently working on the expanding of the cabins. Rose: Hecate, Scorpius: Poseidon, Albus: Dionysus, James: Hermes, Lily: Hermes, Hugo: Apollo, Fred: Apollo, Louis: Dionysus, Roxanne: Aphrodite, Domonique: Aphrodite, and the adults will be in the extra rooms here in the Big House." Percy eyed Teddy and Victoire. "Did you guys want to be in cabins or…"

"No, we're married." Victoire cut in. Percy nodded and turned towards Scorpius. "Seems you're with me, man!" He lead him out the door and into the dark. I followed a girl named Lou Ellen to the Hecate cabin. _I wonder what'll happen here…_

Hugo POV

The next morning, Will Solace led me and Fred to the pavilion. Apparently, you had to sit with only your cabin mates, but I saw that girl Annabeth sneak over to Percy's table. They never seem to be apart. As I was lost in thought, I felt myself trip.

"Whoah!" I screamed as I crashed into some one else. I looked up and gasped. It was a girl. And she was… beautiful.

"Whoah, um, excuse me…" I stuttered. The girl stood up and brushed off her designer blouse.

"Um, yeah, excuse _you_! Thank the gods my new jeans aren't wrecked!" she gasped as she looked down at the front of her blouse. "Oh my gods! You got _eggs_ all over my _clothes_! You little...!" She started squealing and freaking out. Her exotic green eyes were flaring, and her gorgeous black, glossy hair was still perfect, all though she was jumping around like crazy.

"I- I, um, I'm so sorry, let me-"

"Don't try to apologize! This is unforgivable!" She screamed. Then, with a wave of her hand, the stains were vanished, her makeup was fixed, and her hair went straight back to it's glossy perfection. "You're lucky I can clean up so quickly! Because if not…" She glared at me. "Lets just say you'd wish you weren't alive." She stomped off, leaving me staring after her in awe. She was… perfect.

"You look like you were just shot by Cupid." I looked up to see another beautiful girl, but she had choppy brown hair, and she was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, like she didn't want anyone to notice how pretty she was.

"Huh?" I managed to spit out. The girl grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"I'm Piper, head counselor of Aphrodite cabin. Looks like you've got the hots for Alicia Gonzales, huh?" She smirked playfully. "Careful with her, though. She'll get you back good. I suggest you get back to your table, now." A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes snuck up behind her and scooped her up. She giggled.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Jason!" He laughed.

"Oh, and you're Hugo, right?" Jason extended his right hand. I shook it.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. Um, I should get going. You know, to my table…" They nodded and I went to sit down with the Apollo kids.

 _Time skip…_

Teddy POV

During the free period that we had, Victoire and I gathered all of our family there to a small grassy area near the lake.

"We have an announcement!" Victoire said. We looked at each other and smiled then, in unison, we said,

"We're going to have a baby!" At first there was silence, and then cheers and congratulations rose up. They all surrounded us and patted Victoire's slowly growing tummy. I stared at her. She was beautiful. Victoire was one of those people who simply glowed when they were pregnant.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Molly asked excitedly.

"It's a boy!" I said excitedly. Everyone was cheering and jumping around.

"Oh my, Teddy! Lets see, this boy will be… 31.25% Werewolf, 25% Metamorphmagus, 6.5% Veela, 18.75% Weasely, and 18.75% French! Oh how adorable!" Hermione shrieked and spun around. I smiled and turned towards Victoire.

"I love you." She smiled right back at me.

"I love you, too." We kissed. It was a soft, beautiful kiss.

 _Flashback…_

 _(In Hogwarts, 7_ _th_ _year)_

 _"Victoire, where are we going?" She pulled me around columns until we got to a snowy garden, glistening with snowflakes covering a little stone bench._

 _"Sit down. Come on Teddy!" We sat down and faced each other. Victoire started to shiver._

 _"Wow, it's colder than I thought it would be. I left my coat inside." She rubbed her arms for warmth. I quickly took off my furry coat and wrapped it around her shoulders._

 _"Oh, Teddy…" She looked into my eyes and ran her hand through my soft blue hair. "You are my Teddy Bear." She leaned forward and kissed me. Her lips were softer than I ever imagined. We held onto each other, kissing until we were gasping for air. Snowflakes lined her glowing face. I reached forward and held her chin. I pulled her back towards me and kissed her again. I knew it from that moment: This was the girl I would marry._

Rose POV

"Now it's time for the games! You all know the rules, but I'll repeat them again…" Chiron started talking about some sort of extreme Capture the Flag game with monsters and armour and something about monsters. Once he gave the word, everyone ran for the tables to choose their weapons. As I scanned the tables, one thing caught my eye. It was a black leather jacket, with something glinting on the inside. I walked over to it and lifted it up. There were an assortment of polished knives. Suddenly, someone yanked the jacket from my hand. I turned to see a girl with green eyes and glossy black hair glaring at me.

"Um, excuse me, I had that first." I took hold on the perfect jacket. She pulled back.

"No, that's mine! I always use it for Capture the Flag!" She snarled.

"Well, is it your actual property?"

"No, but-"

"Then, I get it. I grabbed it before you did." I cut her off. This little snob was obviously used to getting what she wanted, and that was about to change. I pulled it out of her hands.

"How dare you!" She breathed heavily. She quickly grabbed a spear from the table. It started glowing an angry reddish-pink color. "I'm going to make you sorry you ever messed with me. Your brother, too." She stormed off and started whispering to three people in her cabin.

 _Oh, great. What did Hugo do now?_ I wondered as I walked towards the Hecate cabin.

Once we were in the rules and by our flags, Jason started talking about their strategy.

"Rose, you stick with Laya, from the Amazons. All right, split!" Jason finished. The girl Laya looked at me with her hazel eyes.

"We're gonna go for the flag, I don't care what Jason says." I was kind of unsure of this strategy, Jason had strictly ordered us to be patrol the border.

The horn blew, and Jason and a bunch of other people ran off into the woods. Laya flicked my arm and sprinted off into the woods. I was nearly out of breath by the time we reached the river, but Laya didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Okay, you stay here and patrol, and I'll go get the flag. Oh, I see an opening! See ya!" She hopped over the stream and disappeared into enemy territory. Suddenly, four kids popped out from behind some trees on the other side.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." The girl from the tables smirked. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Alicia Gonzales. Prepare to be taken over." She snarled and pounced, missing me by a foot. She whipped out her spear and waved it in front of my face.

"You know what happens when I touch you with this? You get paralised. She kept her smug little grin plastered on her face. A branch snapped from behind a guy who was with Alicia, and out stumbled… Hugo. Alicia's eyes flared with anger.

"You!" she screamed at him. "You are going to pay!"

 **HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger :p. Sorry not sorry! I hope you guys like and comment on this new story. Like and fav! Also, check out my other stories: A New Quest, A New Generation, and BFC Troubles. Thx guys! I'll come out with a new chapter soon!**


End file.
